


Wrong In The Right Way

by aban_ataashi



Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [10]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F, softer world prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: For the Softer World Prompt:I want to rob lumber mills and hospitals with you and just bewilder the hell out of people the way love should. (We will make everything wrong in the right way.)
Relationships: Maia Rua/The Watcher
Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Wrong In The Right Way

They’re following the familiar streets back to the docks in the middle of the night when Rudi says to Maia, “Let’s rob the adra mill.”

Maia snorts, and gives Rudi a questioning glance. “Again?”

“Aw, you’re right. Been there, done that.” Rudi leans into Maia as they walk. Between the sleep deprivation and the ale, she sways a bit as she moves, but that’s not the reason she grips Maia’s hand so tightly in hers. After one of the longest days in her life of very long days, Rudi just doesn’t really want to let go. “Let’s rob the shipyard.”

“Why the shipyard?” Maia’s voice is light and teasing- still even as always, of course, but Rudi knows how to listen for the amusement through her composure.

“For the _ships!”_ Rudi cries, and the laugh finally breaks free from Maia’s chest, and she’s still laughing when Rudi stops in her tracks, struck by inspiration. “Wait. I got it. Let’s rob the pet shops!”

Maia just shakes her head, still fighting back laughter as she turns to face Rudi. “Okay cutie, I'll bite. What’s with the sudden crime spree?”

An uncharacteristic quiet settles over Rudi as she considers the question. She’s been running on adrenaline all day, and the last few hours have been fueled by the intoxication that comes with ale and being alive and _Maia._ There’s been no time for existentialism. There still isn’t.

Rudi reaches up and wraps her arms around Maia’s neck, standing on her toes to press her lips against her cheek. “Tonight,” she whispers, “I just want to take everything while I still can.”

They’re setting sail tomorrow. Not with a fleet or an army or a horde of pirates. Just Rudi and her crew. Rudi had been so strangely terrified when she made the decision- not of the voyage ahead or the mystery of what answers awaited her in the end, although those fears may come in the morning. When she told Maia of her plans, Rudi had just been afraid that she would not want to go with her.

But Maia hadn’t walked away. _I can tell there’s something here worth clutching with both hands,_ she’d said to Rudi, and right now, that’s what she does. She holds Rudi tighter and closer beneath the flickering stars and kisses her with a fierceness to rival the most fearsome of hurricanes.

“I love you,” Rudi murmurs when they finally break away. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” Maia says softly. Her eyes are still closed, head still bent forward, arms still wrapped around Rudi. Somewhere in the distance, people might be staring- even in the middle of the night, the streets of the Brass Citadel are ever actually empty- but they’re both far past caring. They simply stay for a while, locked in an embrace in the middle of the street, until Maia says, “What about the bathhouse?”

“What about it?”

“Let’s break into the bathhouse.”

And Rudi’s energy abruptly returns, and throws her head back and laughs with glee before turning and pulling Maia down the street. “ _Yes!_ Out of our way, everybody, we’re going to break into the bathhouse!”

 _Let tomorrow come_ , she thinks viciously. _Even if everything goes wrong_. Tonight, she has Maia’s laughter ringing in her ears and Maia’s hand warming hers, and everything is exactly right.


End file.
